


Iceland

by Uswntlove17



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntlove17/pseuds/Uswntlove17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iceland will change you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kinda like and epilogue... I'm knew to this so please leave some constructive criticism!

After winning the She Believes Cup Tobin decided it was time for a vacation. She looked for lots of places to go but when she saw the ticket to Iceland she knew that's where she was going. She contemplated taking Kelley but quickly decided against it knowing well enough Kelley would complain the majority of the trip. She didn't want Kelley to be completely frantic when Tobin wasn't home at their shared apartment in Portland so she shot her a text. 

Tobs- hey Kell I won't be coming home i'm taking a vaca! 

Immediately Kelley called Tobin after the text. 

"Tobin Powell Heath one you can't just leave me, two why? Three really Tobin over text?" 

"Sorry kell I'm already at the airport and I wanted to let you know, oh and could you tell lex for me too?"  
Kelley sighed "ok fine, but why?"  
"I just need to get away for a while."  
"Mhmm where are you going?" Kelley asked  
"Iceland! It sounds so great!"  
"Your crazy Tobi-- wait Iceland?"  
"It's not actually ice kell."  
"Yeah I know that it's just."  
"Just what?"  
"Christen is going there on a vacation too."  
There was a long silence from Tobin's end of the line.  
"Tobs you ok?"  
"Uh yeah I.. I'm fine."  
"You still wanna go?"  
"Yeah just because christen is going isn't going to stop me from going."  
"Ok just be careful"  
"I will kell don't worry I have to go threw security now I'll call you when I land."  
"Ok... And Tobin if you need me call ok?"  
"Ok"  
And with that Kelley hung up. 

 

After going threw security Tobin went to go get some food even though airport food is disgusting. She decided on subway because well it was the only place to eat there, but when she saw who was in line in front of her she decided she wasn't that hungry. 

Tobin sat down in front of the place where you board the plane and put in her earbuds. Tobin really wasn't one to block out the world with music but after seeing christen she needed some time to go over it in her head. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to relax a little. She noticed someone sitting next to her but didn't pay to much attention to the person and instead decided to shuffle her playlist for the tenth time. The figure moved and she opened her eyes to see it was an old man moving to get a seat closer to the gate. She closed her eyes again and silently thanked God it wasn't christen. 

More time passed and Tobins flight had been delayed because of weather. Tobins hatred towards airports had grown a lot in the last two hours because of waiting. So she decided the only adventure she could get was walking to the bathroom. 

After washing her hands and going back to the gate to sit down she noticed christen sitting on the other side of the gate from her. "Good she is far away" Tobin thought to herself. Tobin decided to read a little so she picked up a book Alex had suggested and started reading. 

After reading a little Tobin was getting tired. She was about to put the book away when she froze.  
"So Iceland huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> There are flashbacks so you know there history!

"So Iceland huh?" Christen held a straight face as she looked at Tobin.  
Tobin just stared at her with awe. Her lips refused to move to say even one word to Christen.  
"Tobin? You ok?"  
"Uh I- yeah I'm fine."  
"So" christen got more comfortable in the seat  
"Why Iceland?"  
"I just wanted a vacation." Tobin said slightly coldly. Just when christen was about to say something the flight attendants said it was time to board the plane. 

2011 World Cup  
Tobin and Christen had been in an on and off relationship. After the semifinals the girls decided to go out to celebrate, from the start this was bad idea so Tobin and christen decided they were going to be the only ones not hungover the next day. 

They decided they were going to watch a movie. After thirty minutes into the movie christen noticed Tobin not watching it. Instead Tobin was starring at christen.  
"Tobin? Are you going to watch?"  
"Uh yeah-I..I'm watching."  
Christen decided to press the situation.  
"No your not."  
"I'm looking at something much better" Tobin said bluntly. Christen turned red and ducked her head.  
They continued watching the movie, well christen did. 

After the movie christen went to sit on Tobins bed to show her a picture of a sunset in California.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yeah, she is beautiful." Tobin said while starring at christen the whole time. Christen blushed.  
"It's probably time for bed." Christen said  
"Yeah uh I.. Your right." And with the she left.  
\----------  
Tobin went and sat in her seat on the plane. She was patiently waiting for her seat partner to come sit down so she could fall asleep. And as if on cue christen walked up to her.  
"Uh this is my seat."  
Tobin got up so she could move into her seat.  
"Looks like there is no escaping now." Tobin whispered.  
"What?" Christen asked  
"Oh nothing."  
"This is kinda ironic you know, us traveling together." Christen said. Tobin nodded and smiled slightly. 

After 2011 World Cup  
Christen and Tobin had been dating since the 2011 World Cup final. Obviously both were sad about the loss but immensely happy with there relationship. With the World Cup loss came time off so the couple decided to vacation together. They both had never been to New York so they decided to take a trip their. 

"Tobs this is gonna be so fun!"  
"Yeah it should be."  
"We can go shopping, partying, watching Broadway shows, dancing..."  
"Woah Chris settle down."  
"Aren't you excited?"  
"Very, I'm just not planning every second of every day."  
"Sometimes I hate your chillness."  
"No you love it." Tobin pecked her on the lips and she placed her head on Tobins shoulders. Once the plain took off christen fell asleep immediately.  
\---------  
Half way into the flight Tobin woke up with a head on her shoulder, luckily when she woke up so did christen.  
"Uh I- sorry I didn't me too."  
"Don't sweat it." Christen was a little shocked about how Tobin was ok with it, or at least she wasn't angry. 

"Tobin?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Can we start over?" Tobin look at with a weird expression on her face.  
"Oh my god not like that, I mean maybe we can go back to being friends?" She said with a slight question.  
"Uh I don't know christen."  
"Maybe just for this trip?"  
Tobin sighed "yeah sure."  
Christen smiled, Tobin missed her smile.  
"Good." Tobin nodded her head in response.  
"So what's been going on with you?" Christen asked  
Tobin laughed "Chris you saw me a month ago at the she believes cup."  
"Fresh start remember?"  
"Oh yeah, well I was just kicking ass at a soccer tournament."  
"Really? You play soccer? So do I." Tobin laughed "this is ridiculous christen!"  
"I know I'm sorry." She said  
"No it was funny not that type of ridiculous." There was an awkward silence. 

"This is weird."  
"I agree." Tobin replied  
"Where are you staying in Iceland?"  
"A small bed and breakfast a few miles from the airport." Tobin said  
"The cottage Iceland by chance?"  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"I'm staying there too..." Christen said  
"Oh"


End file.
